


Serial Number

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Nora Pendleton, Oral, Smut, hello tis i the sinner, military grade duct tape, not even sorry, skintight vault suits, the title is a fucking cereal pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's circuits are frazzled. Kellogg steps to the fore. Post Dangerous Minds. For the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Number

Outpost Zimonja was in the middle of nowhere, all the way at the top of the Commonwealth, and heavily populated by raiders. Why on earth Preston wanted to add it to their settlements baffled her.

 But on the other hand, she could use the distraction. After going through Kellogg’s head in search of useful memories to get to the Institute, she suddenly felt the need to be anywhere but there, because Kellogg’s distaste and vitriol towards them had been palpable in the air whilst she was searching his brain, and it had seeped into her. The chance to be away from them, even if she did want her son back, was a boon.

 And so there she was in Outpost Zimonja, armed with her sniper rifle and with Nick at her side, taking down raiders. The one in power armour had them pinned behind a rock. His gun ceased for a second, and Nora twisted around, placing the barrel of her gun over the top of the rock and looking hurriedly through the scope. He was reloading, and she held her breath, steadying her aim as she pointed at his head.

 The shot sailed through the air and through his skull, causing his head to explode messily. Nora pulled back and reloaded as a shot splintered into the rock from the other side, and they looked down the incline to see a couple of raiders inside an old van. Nick and Nora parted, moving in a pincer attack towards their adversaries, Nick on the right and Nora on the left. She made swift work of the turret they’d positioned in a shopping cart as he took out on of the raiders. The telltale sing of a grenade flying through the air reached her ears, and she darted down the hill to take cover.

 Nick was not so lucky.

 The grenade was plasma, and while he was mostly out of range, the tail end of the electric explosion caught him, and he slumped down onto the ground, his head lowered. Nora tossed her own grenade over at the raider and ran to her friend, barely catching the raider’s scream as he died, and as she reached his body he sluggishly moved.

 “Nick!” she yelled. “Oh my god, Nick, you okay?”

 He looked up at her blearily, his yellow eyes unfocussed and confused.

 “You hang in there,” she begged. “Come on. I’ll get you to the Outpost and get you sat down.”

 She grasped the Synth’s hand and led him carefully to the outpost, directing him onto a chair and looking him over.

 “Okay, Nick…”

 She paused. How did one ensure a Synth was at full health?

 “Um…Can you wriggle your fingers?” she asked. Slowly, she watched his hands move and flex, gaining agility as he tested them. She held up a finger. “Concentrate on this. Come on.” His yellow eyes watched the digit blearily, but even as she held it there, he seemed to regain his focus. “All right. You need anything else?”

 He shook his head.

 “Did it blow out your voicebox?” she muttered, straightening up. “All right. You stay there and don’t strain yourself. Let me set up a beacon. Once we get back to Sanctuary I’ll ask Sturges to look you over.”

 She moved away from the detective and towards the workbench. She heard a faint clink but thought nothing of it – his hands made that noise all the time. The sound of movement came from behind her, and she turned her upper body a fraction to see him a few feet away.

 “I told you to stay-”

 Nick Valentine was holding duct tape and looking menacing.

 “Nick?” she murmured. “Are you wanting me to use that to stitch you up?”

 He shrugged. She frowned. Valentine wasn’t the shrugging kind.

 “Hey, Nick, I know that plasma must have hurt, but if there’s something wrong with you the best thing to do is sit down.”

 Nick Valentine leapt forward, grasping her wrists from the workbench and binding them behind her, securing her to the wooden post next to it.

 “What the fuck, Nick?” she gasped. “What’s wrong with you?”

 “Nicky’s kinda stepped into the other room,” a deep voice chuckled from between the synth’s lips. Her heart began to race.

 “Kellogg,” she whispered.

 “Don’t worry about your little friend,” he added. “I’m a good caretaker. Ask your kid.”

 Nora’s vision flared red and she struggled to free herself, attempting to launch herself at him stopping just short. The synth walked behind here and wound the tape around her blue clad arms to keep her pinned.

 “What do you want?” she hissed. A smirk like she’d never seen crossed his face.

 “Dunno. Could want to chat, you never know.”

 He reached up to her hair with Nick’s left hand, stroking it. Nora swallowed a soft sigh and watched him look dismayed.

 “Damn,” he murmured. “Doesn’t feel the same in this body. Can this guy even feel the full range of senses?”

 “At least he had a sense of sympathy and kindness, Kellogg,” she snapped. He chuckled and Nora swallowed again, her face flaring.

 “Don’t talk shit. You’ve been in my head. You saw my life. Sure, I wasn’t perfect but I had a goddamn family. I think petty insults are kinda below you, huh?”

 “I’m really good at sinking,” she muttered.

 “I should test that,” he agreed. Her eyes widened. Nick’s left hand moved down to the collar of her vault suit. It teased the zipper and she wriggled desperately to get away from him. At her furious attempts to get away he simply smirked at her again, grasping the zip and pulling it slowly down her torso. She froze, listening to the click of metal as it descended to her navel.

 “I’m going to enjoy this, in a way,” he told her, Nick’s hands grabbing hold of the material and tugging slowly to test it. “Huh. Tough stuff.” She watched the synth’s arms bunch, and then the suit was ripped off her, exposing her from her neck to her thighs. That terrible smirk curved at his lips still as he loomed over her, the metal hand tracing curiously over her breast, still mostly covered by the material of her bra.

 “Damn, Nicky doesn’t even have all the facilities equipped,” he laughed, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss between her breasts. The touch was strange and unwelcome, a leathery sensation that was not entirely unpleasant and sent a shiver down her spine. “Cause if he did, at a sight like this…well.” He groped her, his hand the same temperature as her skin, somehow, as leathery as his lips if not more, trailing synthetic hands over her body and lavishing touch on her stomach. He slid them upwards, fingers hooking into her bra, teasing beneath the cups.

 Nora exhaled heavily as his leathery fingers brushed the tips of her breasts, scraping against the sensitive nipples and causing her hips to jerk gently. He chuckled darkly into her ear, his robotic hand gripping the strap of her bra and teasing it down her shoulder. That voice. That damned voice. As he pulled her bra down to expose her breasts he purred in delight at the sight and she squeezed her bare thighs together. It was like gravel and fine scotch, and she hated how much it turned her on. She hated this man, despite what sympathy she’d gained for him after going into his head, and the way he was acting now? It just fed her anger. But when he spoke, when he made a noise, when he moaned and dipped his head to her breast, it sent bolts of arousal down to her core.

 Nick Valentine still had a working mouth, and he sucked a nipple into it and bit softly until Nora let out an audible cry and strained against her bindings, wetness blooming between her legs. Kellogg sucked, flicking his tongue over the bud. She arched. This tape was ridiculous. Had he been using military grade?! His left hand softly rubbed the other nipple, pinching it gently, watching how her legs faltered. He licked a wet trail up her chest and sucked on her neck, his right hand holding her head to keep her from headbutting him repeatedly. Kellogg pulled his head away, staring at her with Nick’s yellow eyes.

 “The tastebuds aren’t great,” he complained. “Damn, if I stay here permanently I might request a relay back to the Institute to get them to upgrade this body.”

 “Don’t you dare!” she yelled, whimpering when he returned his mouth to her breast. He chuckled darkly and she let out a huff of breath, gasping at the repetitive pull on her nipple. Nick’s tongue was dry, and the feeling was like rubber if it had any kind of comparison. Nimble, lithe rubber. She panted, her hips writhing. He sneaked his left hand down her body and beneath the waistband of her knickers, the pad of his middle finger finding her clit.

 Nora was so sensitive to the touch that she reverted to her mother tongue.

  _“Maataripurushaha,”_ she hissed as he rubbed circles over the nub, straining against the tape. He ripped the cloth covering her sex off her body and forced her legs apart, his middle finger sliding into her sex.

“Goddamn,” Kellogg breathed. “You’re really wound up, huh? Guess 200 years in the freezer does wonders for you.”

  _“Kukuraha,”_ she breathed, and he chuckled.

 “Never learned much Indian languages, but I’m guessing that’s an insult, huh?”

 “Fuck!” she gasped in English, as he thrust another finger inside her and began to curl and twist them. He laughed, and felt her muscles clench around him as his thumb found her nub.

 “That’s funny,” he murmured, “I could have sworn…”

 Nora’s eyes widened as his fingers sped up, an audible slick sound accompanying their entry and exit into her body until she was finding it difficult to keep standing.

 “You know,” he rumbled, and felt the clench, “oh, goddamn,” he laughed. “Is this getting you off? Every time I talk, is it working for you? Because that’s…that’s some damn irony there, huh? I shoot your husband, I take your son, and 200 years later you wake up and every time I make a damn noise _you’re enjoying every sound_.”

 He peppered rough, teething kisses onto her chest, down her stomach, and stopped at her cleft. He looked up at her with Nick’s eyes and met her gaze, and Nora let out a choked cry and came. Kellogg fastened his mouth over her clit after moving his thumb and _how could she forget that_ _Nick Valentine had a fucking tongue?!_

 The smooth, rubbery muscle slid over that sensitive bit and caused her knees to buckle. Even though his mouth wasn’t wet the stimulation his lips and tongue provided were enough to drive her insane. She tried to close her thighs around his head but he kept them open with his forearm, parting her wide enough to give him better access.

 “I’m going to find Amari,” she panted, crying out when Kellogg got rough. “I’m going to get her to look through Nick’s head- _shit, uh…_ ”

 “Save your breath,” he chuckled. “You’re gonna need it.”

 “She’s going to pull you out, and I’m going to step on whatever’s left of you,” she breathed, her body flushed, sweat dripping down her stomach. Kellogg focussed his mouth entirely on her clit now, holding her open and sucking just enough to be pleasurable without involving pain, adding another finger and circling them inside her until he found what he was looking for. It was a different patch on skin lining her inner walls and when he found it he started to rub without mercy. White sparks filled Nora’s vision and impossibly, she felt her orgasm rise again, flooding through her system.

 It was debilitating. She sagged in her bonds and panted helplessly, now almost completely held up by the Synth between her legs. And still he licked her, until Nora found herself cursing liberally in her mother tongue and writhing uselessly against the stimulation. Kellogg finally withdrew, wiping Nick’s mouth clean and chuckled, his fingers still inside her.

 “Goddamn,” he purred. “Should have done this when I was alive. Should’ve got my synths to capture you and bring you down to the command centre instead of idly letting you slaughter your way to my place.”

 He bit at her neck and shoulders, digits thrusting idly. She let out a weak whimper.

 “Cause if I’d done that, if I’d taken you prisoner instead of wanting to gossip, right now, I might still be alive. You could be pressed against a wall in Fort Hagen with me fucking your pretty brains out, not here making half-measures with my hand because the Institute didn’t equip this guy with the right parts. Goddamn,” he growled against her skin. “What a wasted opportunity.”

  _“Yabhati,”_ she gasped, squeezing his fingers. The thought of that happening flashed through her mind. It was sinful, terrible, and it sent red hot fingers running down her spine. Truly? Was it his voice? Was it the idea? He licked a path up her neck, the tongue causing friction without anything to lubricate its way, and she shivered, swallowing. Kellogg removed his fingers and hooked her legs around his waist, angling his pelvis to rub against her bud until she was shaking.

 “Yeah, that would have been a much better outcome,” he growled. “Goddamn. What a waste.”

 He kissed her harshly and she let him, her legs tightening and hips circling as she came again, her body limp and boneless. She bit him, hard, and heard Kellogg let out a bark of arousal, slamming his hips against hers, and fuck, but if Nick Valentine had been given the right parts he’d have raised bruises on her hips long ago from ramming her.

 She heard him intake sharply, and then he was pulling away from her, his clothes rumpled. He swallowed, looking suddenly guilty.

 “Kellogg?” she breathed.

 “Doll?” Nick asked. “What the…what the goddamn did he do?”

 Nora lowered her eyes, and inhaled deeply, sagging against the post.

 “Nick, please untie me,” she murmured. The detective hurried to her, cutting open the duct tape and catching her when she fell to the ground, her legs wobbling uselessly.

 “Doll, speak to me,” he said. She managed to push her bra back over her breasts and leant against him, slowly recovering.

 “Kellogg...He...We…”

 She trailed off. Nick held her tightly, and she shut her eyes, looping her arms around him.

 “Let me know if you need anything,” he told her softly.

 “Stimpak,” she requested. “I can’t move.”

 He carried her over to a chair and set her down, rifling through her bag and retrieving a Stimpak, which he jabbed into her arm. Nora gritted her teeth and winced, her body sensitive and flushed with blood after her run in. She felt the medication flooding through her system and sighed, gazing over at the synth. He was, she noticed, several feet away from her.

 “It’s okay,” she said softly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 “Doll…”

 “Nick, it’s okay.”

 He sat by her, and she grasped his intact hand, squeezing it softly.

"Was worried this might happen," she admitted. "Didn't...didn't want you hurting anyone."

"I hurt you," Nick murmured softly. "How can you look at me after...after..."

"It wasn't you," she whispered. "It was him. We'll get rid of him. I promise we will." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maataripurushaha: Sanskrit word meaning motherfucker  
> Kukuraha: means dog  
> Yabhati: Fuck


End file.
